Clarissa Explains It All
|idioma = Inglés |num_temporadas = 5 |num_episodios = 65 |productor_ejecutivo = Mitchell Kriegman Marjorie Cohn Brown Johnson Albie Hecht Herb Scannell Andy Bamberger Geoffrey Darby |productor = |localización = 20px|Bandera de Florida. Florida |duración = 30 minutos (con comerciales) |cadena = Nickelodeon |primera_emisión = 1 de marzo de 1991 |última_emisión = 3 de diciembre de 1994 |sitio_web = |imdb_id = 0101065 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Clarissa lo explica todo (Clarissa Explains It All) fue una serie de televisión de Nickelodeon y también fue la primera serie en la que Melissa Joan Hart fue la protagonista principal. El show fue creado para niños y niñas, aunque el personaje principal es una chica. Los productores crearon el show para ser igualmente disfrutados por ambos sexos. Fue creado por Mitchell Kriegman, tuvo 65 episodios durante 5 temporadas. En la serie, Clarissa, una joven, habla con el público y describe lo que está pasando en su vida, pues debe lidiar con los típicos problemas preadolescentes como la escuela, chicos, conseguir una licencia de conducir, problemas de acné, el alcohol y un molesto hermano pequeño. Clarissa lo explica todo fue la primera serie de televisión para identificar a la audiencia preadolescente y la primera en tener como protagonista a una chica. Tuvo un formato que luego fue seguido por muchas series adolescentes. Trama La serie, dirigida a un público infantil pero también adolescente, trataba sobre la familia Darling: Marshall (padre), Janet (madre), Clarissa (hermana mayor) y Ferguson (hermano menor) , en donde se desarrollaba la vida de Clarissa, quien explicaba a los televidentes lo que le pasaba en una situación cotidiana y cómo se iba solucionando. Para ello apelaba a diagramas, computadoras, boletines de noticias, que hacían realmente divertida la serie. Clarissa tiene una mascota, un bebé caimán llamado Elvis el cual mantiene en una caja de arena en la esquina izquierda de su habitación. Elvis estuvo sólo en algunos episodios de la primera temporada. El principal problema de Clarissa era su hermano Ferguson, quien se oponía a sus ideas y metas de una manera realmente fastidiosa, y era de por sí bastante odioso. Sam era el mejor amigo de Clarissa, es el vecino que siempre entra por la ventana usando la escalera, y a quien le cuenta todos sus problemas. La relación entre ambos fue algo nuevo en televisión, ya que no muchas series mostraban una relación solo de amistad entre un chico y una chica, ignorando una naciente relacion sentimental. Clarissa acaba siendo estudiante de periodismo luego de pasar todos los avatares conociendo cual era su vocación (como la de pasar un día siendo ayudante del papá de Sam, un desordenado periodista deportivo). La serie iba a continuar, incluso se grabó un programa piloto en el que Clarissa iba a estudiar en la universidad, pero no prosperó. El programa duró cuatro temporadas, con 65 capítulos emitidos (13 en la primera, 17 en la segunda, 24 en la tercera y 11 en la cuarta). Contexto El show fue la priemra serie de Nickelodeon en tener una protagonista femenina, lo cual dio pie al canal para crear otros shows como El Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack '', ''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo, El Show de Amanda '', ''Taina, y más recientemente Unfabulous, Zoey 101, iCarly, True Jackson, VP y Victorious. El show fue filmado en Nickelodeon Studios en Orlando, Florida. Tuvo un enorme éxito, generando algunos de lo más altos ratings para una producción de televisón por cable. A pesar de tener una reputación de ser una serie inocente, en retrospectiva ''Clarissa probablemente empujó algunas barreras que existían en ese tiempo, al hacer algunas referencias al sexo y fiestas adolescentes. También se destaca en el retrato de Clarissa como una joven independiente y de pensamiento libre. En un episodio, Clarissa accidentalmente deja caer ropa interior. También fue una de las pocas series de Nickelodeon en decir palabras como infierno y sexo en pantalla. El episodio piloto gira en torno al intento de Clarissa de asesinar a su hermano Ferguson, tema que nunca más se ha repetido en televisión para niños. Aunque al final fue un inofensivo intento usando globos de helio, mostró el problema de la rivalidad entre hermanos. El único tema del show era cantado por la cantante/comediante/actriz/escritora Rachel Sweet. La canción consiste completamente de "Na, na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na", seguido ocasionalmente de "Way cool!" o "All right! All right!", terminando con "Just do it!". Reparto Premios En 1994, la serie fue nominada para un premio Emmy por Destacado Programa Infantil. Además, Melissa Joan Hart, Sean O'Neal, y Jason Zimbler recibieron muchas nominaciones al Young Artists Award. Melissa ganó tres por su rol en Clarissa[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0101065/awards Awards for Clarissa Explains it All at IMDB.com] Curiosidades * Siempre cuando Clarissa imagina algo es una parodia de programas de esa época como Viaje a las Estrellas, La Dimensión Desconocida entre otros. * Una vez se le ve a Sam una camisa de Meteoro (Speed Racer). * Siempre en el comienzo de Clarissa como en el de Drake & Josh o Kenan & Kel los protagonistas cuentan que va a pasar en el capitulo. Remake Cancelado La serie de Clarissa los explica todo, iba a tener una continuación que se llamaría Clarissa Now en el que Clarissa iria a la universidad a hacerse periodista. El piloto fue grabado para CBS en 1995 sin embargo no llegó a realizarse la serie Retransmisión Primero de 1996 al 2001 por Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. Nickelodeon reemitió la serie en su bloque de Nick at Nite a partir de febrero del 2008(aunque en septiembre de 2007, fue emitida en ese bloque durante 1 semana como parte de un especial) y hasta el 28 de junio de 2009. A partir del 3 de julio, la serie se dejó de emitir debido al estreno del bloque de Nick Hits que reemplazó a Nick at Nite los fines de semana. Antes de su reemisión en Nick at Nite, fue emitida el 26 de diciembre de 2006 durante el especial de 10 años de Nickelodeon Latinoamérica luego de mas de 5 años sin ser emitida. Enlace Externo * Clarissa lo explica todo en IMDB References Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nickelodeon cy:Clarissa Explains It All de:Clarissa (Fernsehserie) en:Clarissa Explains It All it:Clarissa (serie televisiva) pl:Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko pt:Clarissa Explains It All ru:Кларисса simple:Clarissa Explains It All sv:Clarissa